My promise to you, my promise for him
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Denmarkxfem Canada. Denmark and Norway thinks about their parting with Canada  Vinland  as they meet her once more. They both think about how they choose to leave her, even though they could have took her with them


The place had become a refugee for the two young men and the visit could usually improve their mood. However, they were both very grim as they stepped onto the land that would one day become the second largest country of the world.

Many years ago, too long ago and yet still not long enough, they had ended up finding this place by chance. After that, they would often sneak here.

However, even the two of them would grow up. Therefore, they could no longer play whenever they wanted. It might be a very long time before they could return to this place again.

Who know when that would be?

"Norway, we can still take her." Denmark said more. Even though he knew that his friend was very stubborn beneath what appeared to be indifference, he still tried to change the other's mind.

He did not want to leave the child here by herself. It was too dangerous.

"If you can't do it, then I can do it." Denmark continued, even though he knew that this was not the reason.

The reply was not unexpected, but it did not fail to provoke a reaction from him.

"Why! How can you allow this?" Denmark began angrily. "Are you really not concerned about her in anyway?"

"It is because I am concerned that I made this decision!" if anyone else was here, then they would have been very surprised at Norway's reaction. Not only did he yell, anger was evident in his almost always monotonous voice.

But then, the child had managed to make him smile.

"It is because we care for her that we cannot take her with us." Norway said, his voice and tone become normal and usual, although there were still hints of his emotion and stress. "Denmark…if we make her into our ward then we would end up chaining her up, making her want to escape from us."

"I will never do such a thing!" Denmark immediately protested vehemently.

"You would and so would I, and this would be because we both care for her too much. We will want to do all that we can for her, and this would only cause her to be chained and seek for freedom. I do not wish to lose her like that."

"But to leave her like this…"

"All nation wishes to grow by themselves." Norway concluded firmly.

This was the last time before a long time that they would be able to visit and the two of them has debated about how they should tell her and then they decided that they would tell her the truth because to just disappear would be too painful for her.

The child had always been quiet, but she differed from some of the other Nordic states by having a very warm smile. However, the warm smile that they were both so fond of was to disappear due to her tears.

"Then take me with oniichan!" the little Canada, whom they both called Vinland, sobbed out as she clung onto Norway.

"No, you must grow up here on your land. Every country must do this." Norway said firmly before he softened his voice. "But it will not be a permanent parting; we will come and visit you again."

"When will that be?" the child finally become hopeful, only to be disappointed by the answer of 'uncertainty'.

"But time will pass and we will come back as soon as we can." Denmark added as he patted the child on the head. Usually, the child was a bit nervous of him, but she did not react so today. Upon this, Denmark felt his resolve wavering- just when his plans of making this child call him oniichan was no longer so futile…

It had been Norway who found the child and so Norway became oniichan to the child. However, this did not mean that only Norway could have this title. However, he himself remained 'Demark-san'.

"But I want you to make a promise with me." Norway suddenly said. "If you can keep it, then we can definitely meet again." Upon the nod and the tearful reassurance, he said: "Never forget us. Never forget that we love you. Know that we would always remember you."

Norway then kissed the young child on the checks and this was something that they have both done before. Although Denmark did once cause the child to hide behind Norway during that entire visit. The fault, Norway said without any sympathy, was completely Denmark's.

After all, a slightly drunk Denmark had lifted the girl up to kiss her on the checks with some force and then told the child that he wanted to marry her.

"How could she not be scared?" Norway had said to a very dejected Denmark.

"Many others would do this with you, and this can only be so." Norway continued. "But Vinland, you must promise to only let one person kiss you on the mouth."

"Who? Oniichan?"

"No, not oniichan. Elder brothers only kiss their siblings on the checks. It is a person who loves you more then anyone else. You must not let anyone else kiss you that way."

"But who is that person?"

A strange smile appeared on Norway's face and he then leant forward so that he could whisper right into the child's ear. At this, Denmark actually found himself leaning forward in the vain hope of hearing the answer.

However, this was not necessary as the name was said out aloud by Canada.

"Denmark-san?"

"Yes, Denmark." Norway said without any hesitation. "Denmark loves you more then he loves anyone else, and more then anyone else will love you. However, it will be a very long time before you will realise and understand this. Therefore, I want you to wait."

The child clearly did not really understand, but because the one who asked was her oniichan, she nodded. However, because it was not just a promise to Norway, she turned to Denmark and held out her hands to him.

"I promise." She repeated again.

After this, when Denmark thought of Canada, he would think of the little girl who stood on the very edge of her vast land and waved at them. Even though her voice was hoarse from weeping and the wind and wave began to drown her words out, they knew that she continued to speak to them as they could see her lips moving.

Then he would recall that tiny hand which, very briefly, grasped his, along with the soft whisper.

He and Norway stood watching and they stood there even after everything was gone, and all they could see was the sea that parted them.

The two of them were different so they naturally dealt with their pain in a very different way.

Norway shut himself in his country for a long time and simply refused to talk to anyone.

Denmark went to get himself drunk as fast as he could.

Canada became a secret, a taboo. Neither would say anything of it and they did not even talk to the other about it. Yet they both knew that the other still made sure that they received information about what had been happening in the country.

If people connected the events in Canada to Norway's extremely bad mood and Denmark's destructive drinking, then it all made sense.

They both loved the child greatly and knew that she was most afraid of being abandoned by the ones she cared about- what they themselves had made her gone through.

France took Canada and became her 'papa' only to be forced by England to give her up. Most of those who saw the events had said that they were very moved by the sorrow that both father and daughter went through, especially when both of them had been weeping.

With England, Canada found her brother and she did eventually regard England as 'father'. However, this family did not last that long either, because the brother vowed independence and fought against their father.

Yet neither nation ever talked about such things.

Norway suspected that Denmark was extremely angry with him. After all, when his friend was extremely angry, a very rare and dark silence would appear. If that was the case, then it would be due to the choice that he made for both of them in regard to Canada.

Was it really good to let go of the child?

However, he was to hear a very surprising answer.

Denmark was drinking- which did not surprise Norway when he first entered. However, it would turn out that this was not due to a simple desire of drinking- it was with the intention of getting drunk as fast as he could.

"Is this due to Sweden and Finland?" he finally commented, deciding that he would risk the question.

"They are gone." Was the slurred reply followed by the sound of the glass breaking. "Guess I must be a really lousy person."

Compared to the other 'bosses' like Russia and even Poland or England, Denmark was a great person to work for. However, like all those in his situation, he had his own rules that he wished to be followed.

"…Vinland."

At the name, Norway actually tensed. It was due to the simple reason that they simply did not say the name.

"You were right." Denmark said simply. "Because it would hurt so much more if it was her..."

* * *

><p>It would be many years before they meet Canada again. By that time, much has happened, because history would continue to move regardless of what happened.<p>

By that time, the countries have finally healed from the scars of World War 2, and even though France and Germany would never become great friends, they were both willing to admit the mistakes that they had made due to their bosses. For Denmark, a similar thing has happened, as the Nordic nations formed their own alliance and council. Even though neither Sweden nor Finland would ever work for him the way they had, they were both willing to acknowledge their past tie.

It was time for him to go to the world meeting and both he and Norway knew that this would be the time when they could meet Canada again.

Secretly, both men were a bit afraid at what they might see. After all, it was hard to place the stories of Canada in the war with the little girl.

But then, they themselves had changed greatly. After all, everyone had to grow up.

Where was she? This was the question that they immediately asked when they entered.

Their eyes circled across the room in order to find her…

She was there. She had become a very lovely young woman but the warmth of her smile has not changed at all. It was this smile that had first drew their attention, and it was also this smile that allowed them to recognize her.

At that moment, Denmark wanted to stride to her and kiss her. Only that this time, it would not be limited to the checks.

He was yanked by his tie, and he then saw his friend shake his head in warning. Yet Norway himself almost took a step forward.

She was standing beside Ukraine and the two girls were laughing together.

Netherlands then suddenly appeared, walking pass the two Nordic nations. Netherlands was carrying a bunch of tulips and upon seeing the direction he was heading to, a scowl appeared on Denmark's face.

But perhaps they were for Ukraine, Denmark tried to reason to himself. At times like this, he might easily revert to the history that had earned him a very fearsome reputation.

The tulips had to be red…

With what might actually be a blush, Netherlands presented the flowers to Canada.

The young girl smiled happily and held the flowers lovingly. However, the girl then said something to Netherlands, which made the other nod. At this, she smiled to Ukraine and held out the flowers to her.

"Vinland." Denmark and Norway both said at the same time, unable to control themselves.

She turned and upon seeing them, her eyes widened and she then whispered the following out.

"Oniichan…Denmark-san."

She was taller then Norway now, but she still embraced him the way that she did when she was a little child.

"Oniichan?" America yelled out in surprise. "But I am your brother!"

Yet oniichan was a title that she never allowed him to possess, as she would always call him by his name. Beside and nearby, England and France were both recalling the same thing.

"I am so happy to see you two again!" Canada whispered happily. "I kept both my promises."

* * *

><p>During the break of the slightly unproductive meeting, Norway was able to finally have a talk with Canada. His reason was simple: he was the girl's brother. Therefore, it was Denmark who had to explain to the rest.<p>

Even though Norway did not regret his actions, he still felt a slight sadness at the fact that he had not been a witness to her transformation.

"You have been happy?" Norway began as the two of them sat down. As he turned to her, he thought of that little girl again.

"A lot has happened but my life is happy now." She assured him.

"…you have been unhappy? Is this because of France and England? Is it because of America as well?"

"I will always be grateful at what my two guardians have done for me, but…" at this, her voice trailed off slightly, but when she spoke again, her voice was steady. "I often feel that if papa really loves me then he should have fought harder and show more care to me now. And even though I know that father loves me, his favourite would always be America. As for my brother…you can see what he is like."

That was enough, really.

"I have heard about some of the things that has happened." Norway began. "And there were times when I actually wonder whether I made the right choice."

Many years ago, Denmark surprised him by telling him that he was right, but what would the last member of the party thinks?

"Oniichan." She placed her hand on his and the hand was very warm, just like the hand that had reached to him so long ago. "Oniichan, you did the right thing. I am very grateful to both you and Denmark-san for allowing me to have the ability of making my own choice. To let me have my own freedom."

England did not condemn her for her French upbringing, but he still made it clear that he wanted her to be English. What she was taught by France was a mistake that must be corrected.

"I was very young…I think at first, I would have thought that you two's culture is what I have to follow. However, once I get older…I think what happened between my brother and father could have easily repeated itself."

Because they cared for her, so they would not want her to be hurt. Because they sought to protect her, they would end up chaining her.

She and France had this conversation and France's answer was a clear confirmation.

The only reason that she has her freedom…perhaps she ought to thank her brother? But then, England loved America so much that she felt that he might have gave up soon after America's departure.

"And it will never be the same again." Canada finished grimly before she turned to smile at Norway again. "So I am really glad at your choice. Now that I think about it, I am actually really amazed that you decided this."

"Because unlike Denmark and England, I think with my head." Norway said with hints of his usual sarcasm. "But Vinland, have you heard about my younger brother? He is the opposite of you."

Iceland was most reluctant to admit the relationship, while Canada called Norway her brother even though he did not even looked after her.

"…when I first found out that America was my brother, I was actually not very happy about it. This is because England said that because I am America's sister, the two of us should be together, and I should be with him instead of papa." Canada began softly. "But now I am really glad that I have a brother related to me by blood, for the simple reason that he is my brother. Therefore, I am sure that Iceland-kun would be the same."

At this, Norway found himself smiling. Even though Denmark and Finland both said very similar things to him, he had not been very convinced. Perhaps that was why she was so special- she had been like that when she was much smaller too.

After all, she was able to make him, out of all people, smile.

"But I think I have changed a lot." Canada said in disagreement. "Although I feel that oniichan has stayed the same. But Denmark-san…"

He was very different, yet the image she had now was the same as what she had then. The difference was that she could now see him in a very different way.

Denmark was still tall and loud. During the meeting, there were still occasions when it seemed that he might suddenly pull his weapon out. However, Canada realised that she was no longer afraid of him.

It was also because of that incident.

Without any warning, a pair of very strong arms lifted her to a new height that she found scary. The hold was tight to protect her, but she saw it as a way to imprison her. His kiss was also hard, almost painful. In addition, the wine that she would smell was very uncomfortable.

"Vinland, you are so cute! I want to marry you. How many years must I wait?"

She did not want to marry him and despite Norway being there, Canada was still very afraid at what might happen if she tells him so.

"Of course you would have been afraid." Norway muttered. "Even a grown up woman would be afraid. But Vinland, what is it that you see now?"

"…I kept my promise." Canada finally said. "Bu I do not know why."

"…it merely means that you must wait a bit longer." Norway corrected her. "Denmark has not changed. But Vinland, let me ask you a question on behalf of him. Have you considered breaking the promise?"

The shook of her head was immediate.

"Not even due to Netherlands?"

"Oniichan! He is my best friend after Ukraine!"

Ukraine shared the pain of being hurt due to one's brother with her, including having others behaviour toward them being guided due to what they feel for their brother.

As for Netherlands, he became her good friend after what they experienced in the Second World War. The tulips were the sign of their friendship and she always looked forward to him visiting her at the tulip festival.

The other two were very special, she admitted, because they regarded her as more important then America.

Ukraine had told America that no matter what he might say or do, she would regard Canada as her dearest friend. As for Netherlands, he had yelled at America for doing something selfish like this that would hurt his sister, especially when he was hardly the loving brother. After this, he then invited both Ukraine and Canada to Netherlands.

"But what is Denmark then?" Norway said softly.

He and Denmark grew up together and there had been too many times when he was severally annoyed and irritated by the other. Why did Denmark find it so difficult to shut his mouth once he opens it? However, Norway did regard Denmark as his best friend.

As for what Denmark felt about Canada, he knew it too well.

Denmark had announced that waiting was too dangerous, as one might lose what they waited for. Initially, Norway merely thought that this was some sort of foreign policy that his friend was thinking about on behalf of the country. When his friend began to drink after saying something that sounded suspiciously like: "I need quite a bit more drink to steady and prepare myself" Norway decided that it had to be something extreme, which was not impossible.

The reason that he didn't immediately act when Denmark lifted the child up and kiss her was because he was too shocked.

At that moment, he realised how much Denmark loved Canada, because he was actually nervous like this.

He really did believe that Denmark would treat Canada the best as he would make her the most important. Perhaps there was also the selfish aspect of the other being his best friend.

"Think about this. Think about Denmark."

* * *

><p>Canada always felt a bit sad when the world meetings end, because it might be a while before she could see some of these people. However, she would comfort herself with the knowledge that she would see them again after she first spend some time in the comfort of her home. Today, however, was different.<p>

She almost felt like the little child she had been when Norway and Denmark let. However, things were different and it was not in her nature to broad- how else was she able to forgive the years of ignorance that she had felt- and she began to head home. The presents in her hand were also a reminder of the fact that the meeting would be soon.

As usual, Netherlands gave her tulips while Ukraine gave her milk. In return, she gave them her best maple syrups. Cuba happened to have brought her some ice cream, which she couldn't wait to share with Kumajirou. It just happened that France and England both had something to give her to, which was why that she had quite a handful.

Denmark had been watching her and upon seeing all this, he suddenly stood up.

"Denmark-san."

"I will help you!" he immediately offered.

"What are you talking about?" America immediately protested. "This is the hero's job."

"If Denmark-san does not mind." She smiled shyly and then added. "I would like to talk to Denmark-san a bit more too, since I only got to talk to oniichan during the meeting."

The way that Netherlands quickly glared at him made Denmark even more certain of his suspicion. However, he was not as impulsive as he once was. Sweeping her up and ask for her marry him would not be good.

However, Canada did agree to have him accompany her, so that was a good sign.

He would naturally carry the heavy stuff, but then this meant that she still held onto Netherlands' tulips.

"Is it always like this when you are at a world meeting?" he finally asked.

"Of course not!" she laughed before she corrected herself. "Although Ukraine, Netherlands and I always tend to give each other presents whenever we meet."

What was it that he could give her?

There were things that he wanted to ask her, but he simply did not know how to say it. Nor did he know what he should actually be asking.

When he saw the land that he has not seen for a very long time, he actually felt a sense of deep nostalgia. A strange thing because the land has never really been familiar to him.

"…do you want to come in for a while?"

Why would he refuse? It was true that he began to feel rather nervous and wished that he would have some beer, as he was sure that he was going to end up saying something stupid. However, he was quite flattered because he always felt that the little child who hid behind his friend would have barred her door if it was he alone.

"Was I really so scary when you were smaller?" he asked. Even though her country was quite cold, her house contained nothing but warmth.

"To a child, you could be scary and I did once feel that you might actually kidnap me and force me to marry you." She said in an uncharacteristic honesty that was almost brutal. However, because she was Canada, she quickly added the following. "But now I realise that I had been very wrong. You will never do something like that."

"You are no longer afraid of me then?"

"Of course not!" because all that she could see was a great kindness.

They were sitting in her living room and all of a sudden, a polar bear out of all things arrived. At this, Denmark immediately reacted by pulling out his axe, which caused the polar bear to freeze.

"Denmark-san, please put that down!" Canada said and there was a very firm tone in her voice that was rather unusual. "Kumajirou is my friend."

The polar bear gave Denmark what he was sure to be a glare of contempt before it settled right into Canada's lap. Since it was not an ordinary being, it was able to speak."

"I don't like him." It declared out.

"Denmark-san is a very nice person. He would not do that again." Canada said gently. "Do you remember what I have said about the time before I met you? They were my friends from back then."

"Was this why you were scared of me?" Denmark began, feeling quite dejected. He just had to screw up. However, he quickly added the following with the hope that it might be able to do some good. "But I am improving. I can control myself much better now."

He probably has done something quite similar in the past.

"Back then, I was scared, but now I know that these actions were actually attempt of protecting me." Canada assured him. "Norway would always be my oniichan, but you are very special to me as well. I really am glad at meeting you two again. Please come and visit me again."

"I will be glad to. However…" maybe it was better to not say this, but he felt that he had to let Canada know. He disliked hiding and so he would not.

"I did not ask you to marry me because I was drunk. I was drunk because I wanted to ask you to marry me." He yelled out before he calmed down slightly. "I don't demand anything but I think you must know what I would like to have."

"I…I am not sure what I feel for you but…" At this, a very nervous smile appeared. "I am not afraid of you, but I do not know if I could ever return what you feel."

"Would you still give me permission to visit you?" Denmark asked. As long as he had the chance, then he would be content. After all, he was very stubborn.

He was no longer a brash youth, so he realised that he must be patient and think about what he could do.

The other nations laughed when the tall nation gave her a box of biscuits, as that was a complete contrast to Denmark. However, he did not mind because that made her smile.

Much later, he was able to claim the promise that Norway made for him.

In his younger days, he took pride as he looked at the empire that he had created, and the treasures that he had collected. However, that was a very different him. Now, he was proud to be the one who held Canada's hand as he entered the meeting room.

He had let her go once, because she needed to grow up. However, now that she has and has made her choice of staying by him, he vowed to never let go of her hand again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Not completely what I intended to do as I don't think I have got the ending completely right, but I did not want to let it drag on and end up not finishing it. I was supposed to be writing a CanadaxFrance story, but I suddenly have this idea. This is a crazy pairing but I like it. I guess it is because I have been seeing quite a bit of these two (which tend to be by this same person) and some of it just made me really touched._

_This is mainly inspired by two specific stories written by the same author: LadyAxixNeoluna_

_One- Norway tells Canada to wait for Denmark because Denmark loves him more then a brother. Later on, Denmark visits Canada after Canada dreamt about the promise, they would meet Netherlands and Canada would tell Netherlands that the two of them could only be friends due to Denmark. I really like the part when Norway asked Canada to wait for Denmark. In addition, Norway was Canada's oniichan_

_Two- Denmark and Canada are married and he tells Denmark that it might have been good that the Nordic nations let because he was afraid of Denmark, who seemed a bit temperamental, especially after Denmark told him that he like him,_

_With this story, I don't want to work with the idea of Canada being ignored, as I feel that this is a joke that has gone too far. It must hurt so much. To not even be seen. It is like the issue with Minami in Prince of Tennis. Therefore, in this fic, Canada is not really ignored. He (she) just simply does not receive that much attention._

_I believe that France had truly loved Canada very much due to how he must have looked after Canada (I can't deny that I have been heavily influenced by the FrancexCanada pairing as that is what caused me to start getting into Hetalia fics. However, I do think that his actions hurt Canada, especially when he allowed the gap to grow. I really feel that France should have give Canada more attention._

_As for England, I think his relationship with Canada could have had some type of replacement in it, and started due to his rivalry with France. Although I like to think that he did ended up caring for Canada quite a bit. Yet he does, give America way too much attention._

_Btu I read this other fan fiction with Canada, Netherlands and Ukraine being really close friends and I just really love that idea. However, I was quite harsh to Netherlands since he had to play the role of the admirer who gave up with good grace. However, I plan to write a happy NetherlalndsxCanada story (although it would be quite dark in the beginning). I quite like that pairing too._

_Even though Denmark only came out in the special episode and made a few guest appearances, I feel that he is a really interesting character. Although, after I watched that episodes (as I wrote the very end of the story) I feel that I might have made Norway a bit to OOC, as he was freaky in the anime! But Denmark really interests me. One thing I really wonder is why Finland would chose to leave with Sweden (whom he was scared of) when Denmark seemed like a really decent guy to walk for._

_As for the reason that this is fem Canada, I just don't really write yaoi. I can and has done it before, but I prefer not to. And a lot of other people do this too, so I think it is okay. I just like writing heterosexual pairings more_

_Denmark and Norway would both call her Vinland, but I still describe her as Canada, as I think that would otherwise be too confusing._


End file.
